


All Bets Are Off

by TheSheGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Gavin's birthday, Geoff comes up with the idea to make it his best one yet. But since this is Achievement Hunter, nothing can go on without a bit of friendly competition. The challenge: Give Gavin the best present. The prize: The coveted Tower of Pimps...for an entire month. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.</p><p>(Written by Sergeant Bun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lllllllllllet's Make a Bet!

It was another glorious day in Achievement City. The sun was shinning, the squids were swimming. Edgar whatever-the-fuck-number was chillin in his prison. All was well.

Geoff: Gather round, everyone! It's time for the first ever Let's Build... Without Gavin.

Ray: (gasps) Where's Vav?!

Jack: Maybe Ryan dressed him up in a cow suit and locked him in a glass cage.

Ryan: Nah, that's next week.

In the AH office, Michael rolled his eyes in amusement. He saw Lindsay filming them from the corner of the room and chuckled to himself when she waved.

Geoff: Gavin has not been told about this Let's Build, and I bet you're all wondering why.

Michael: Not really.

Jack: Nope.

Ryan: Couldn't care less.

Ray: OH! GEOFF! GEOFF!

Geoff: Yes, Ray?

Ray: I know why.

Ray was grinning like an idiot, his Tuxedo Mask hat donned proudly on his head. In fact, everyone was wearing their hats. It had become one of the many 'things' in the AH gang these days.

Michael: Please enlighten us, Ray.

Ray: It's Gavino's birthday next week.

Geoff: Ding ding ding! Congrats to Ray! Your prize is, uh, nothing. I'm sorry.

Ray: Just like Christmas in New York.

Jack: Santa didn't visit you and bring you gifts?

Ray: Santa would've gotten mugged and shot down if he tried to land on the roof of my building.

Michael: This is very true.

Across the room Lindsay was waving her hand in the air, mouthing Gavin's name in exaggerated lip motions.

Michael: So why isn't Gavin here again?

Geoff: Right! So as I pointed out-

Ray: 'Scuse me?

Geoff: As Ray pointed out its Gavin's birthday next week. So I decided that we're gonna build him a birthday monument somewhere in Achievement City.

Jack: Did you really think of this?

Ryan: I bet it was Millie's idea.

Geoff: You're absolutely right, Ryan.

The Gents and two of the three Lads all followed Geoff across the expanse of Achievement City. It took roughly fifteen minutes to get where they needed to go.

Michael: Jesus fucking Christ. There's nothing around here but water!

Ray: Shout out to Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

Jack: Land ho!

Finally, they came across a decent sized island. No one had ever seen it before, and they all wondered if Geoff hadn't built this thing himself.

Ryan: Where the hell are we?

Geoff: This is a place I like to call Gavino Island.

Jack: (chuckling) And what are we making on 'Gavino Island', Geoff?

Geoff: We are gonna build him a giant cake-

Ray: I'm out.

They all laughed as Ray jumped back into the water and started swimming away, before deciding to come back.

Ray: Fuck it, I'll stay. But only for Vav.

Geoff: Alright! Now back to what I was saying. This cake will be-

Jack: Is it chocolate or vanilla?

Ryan: Maybe strawberry? Or red velvet?

Ray: How about pumpkin pie-

Geoff: I'm gonna chop all your fucking dicks off.

Michael: Let the man speak, boys. We can swap recipes later.

Lindsay continued to film for the future Behind The Scenes videos. She vaguely heard Geoff explain something about dynamite and awesome buttons as she kept an eye on her phone, waiting for the text from Kara telling her that Gavin was nearing.

Geoff: So how was everybody's weekend?

Ray: Pretty good, actually. I think I went on a date with Gavin.

Michael: Say what?

Jack: You /think/? As in.. You aren't /sure/? How do you not know if you went on a date or not?

Ryan: You gotta remember, Jack, Ray hasn't been on a date in... Forever.

Geoff: I uh, I remember you saying something to Barbara about this earlier. Care to elaborate?

Ray: Well we went to the movies-

Ryan: Were you jacking each other off in the back row?

Ray: I wish! No, we sat in the middle, and got this big ass tub of popcorn. And you know how Gavin's real jumpy? Every time he got scared he'd grab my arm, and /every single time/ he did, I had grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Geoff, Jack and Ryan burst out laughter, imagining the scenario perfectly.

Jack: I'd hate to be the people behind you. Every ten minutes the popcorn volcano erupts.

Ryan: The only warning they'd get was the sound of Gavin's girlish scream.

Geoff: Ahahaha! That's fucking funny.

Michael chuckled along with them, but it was only halfhearted. He thought about how Gavin had asked him to go to the movies, but he blew him off. He assumed that the Brit just stayed at home. Now that he knew Ray was his replacement he couldn't help but feel a little left out.

He quickly decided to change the subject.

Michael: So has he finally decided to celebrate his birthday like a normal human being?

Geoff: Ah, nope. Which is why we're throwing him a surprise party.

Ray: Sweet! Where we going?

Geoff: This really awesome carnival Griffon found. We're gonna rent one of those uhhh, one of those big tents and some picnic tables so we can bring our own food and shit.

Michael: Does this carnival have bouncy castles per chance?

Geoff: I believe so.

Ray: Nice.

They finished the cake with time to spare and headed back to Achievement City, trading jokes and witty banter all the while.

Jack: I kind of feel bad for Gavin.

Michael: Who doesn't, Jack? I mean, it is Gavin.

Jack: True. But I'm worried he'll have a stroke or something if we spring a party on him.

Ryan: Too bad there isn't a 'Parties for Dummies' book.

Ray: That's my gift for him. I called it.

Geoff: So are you guys getting Gavin a present?

Michael: Well, yeah. We aren't total assholes. Except for maybe Jack.

Jack: Hey! ... He's right.

Ryan: Did /you/ get him a gift, Geoff?

Geoff: Course, dude. Buuuuut I think I just got a great idea for a new Let's Play.

Michael: Here we go, kids. You're witnessing a new Lets Play idea live from the Achievement Hunter office!

Ray: Lay it on us, boss!

Lindsay felt her phone buzz and fished it from her pocket, her eyes widening slightly once she saw the text message.

Lindsay: Kara says we've got five minutes, guys!

Geoff: Okay! So this ones gonna be different. First, it'll filmed here in the office, secretly, by Lindsay. Kind of like RT Life.

Lindsay: My body is ready.

Michael: So what's the game?

Geoff: The /goal/ is to give Gavin the best present.

The room was silent for a minute while everyone let Geoff's words sink in. Lindsay was watching the clock, preparing herself to stall Gavin if needed.

Jack: Are you serious?

Ryan: How would you define 'the best present' exactly?

Geoff: It's like..uhhh dammit. What day is it?

Ray: Sunday. Hey, remind me again why we all decided to come into work today?

Geoff: Later. Okay the party is Saturday. So starting tomorrow, we each get one day to give Gavin the best present/gesture. The order is me, Jack, Ray, Ryan then Michael.

Michael: Sounds easy enough. (muttering) Not seeing why I have to go last but..

Ryan: Are there rules to this challenge?

Geoff: Uhhh yup. No fucking with someone else's gift. No telling Gavin about it beforehand. And you have to have to get him a /real/ none competing present.

Jack: So we basically get him two gifts, but only one can be used in the game. Or competition. Whatever.

Geoff: Yes. Thank you Jack for clearing that up.

Michael: Is there a prize for winning? Besides getting to see Gavin light up like a disco ball?

Ray: Spastic at the disco.

Geoff: Are you ready for this guys? The wonderful, amazing, spectacular prize iiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss..... The Tower of Pimps. For an entire month.

Shouts echoed around the room as everyone got hyped up. This changed everything now. The tower itself was an amazing prize, but having it for a whole month practically screamed 'I'm better than all of you peasants'!

Geoff: Okay! Everybody understand what we're doing?

Various noises of agreement were his response.

Geoff: Awesome. And I see Lindsay signaling so I guess that means we're out of time.

Ray: Llllllllllllllet's stop.

And not a moment too soon, either. Just as Lindsay turned off her camera and the guys stopped recording, Gavin backed into the room carrying two large flat boxes.

Gavin: Hey-yo! Gavvy's got pizza.

Ray: Let me help you with those.

Ray got up and took the boxes from Gavin, before leaving the room and taking them to the kitchen.

Jack: Guess that means lunch.

One by one everyone left the cramped office until only Gavin and Michael remained. The redhead watched as the Brit hung his coat on his chair before turning to him with his signature smile.

Gavin: Hi, Michael.

Normally, Michael found Gavin's optimism to be a little annoying. No one could be /that/ happy all the time.

However, he was glad for it now. Ray's story that morning made him uncomfortable and he didn't know why. But he did know that the only thing to brighten Gavin's smile was to give him one of his own.

So he did.

Michael: Hey, Gavin.


	2. Setting the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~The Next Morning~

The four of them were crowded around Gavin's desk, eyes wide in disbelief. Ray's fingers grazed the bright red bow that was taped to the top of Gavin's mouse.

Ryan: That crafty ass son of a bitch.

You see, Geoff had bought him a new desk. The old one was damn near destroyed what with all the holes being carved into it. Gavin had complained about it several times, but everyone just ignored him.

Until now that is.

Jack: You think he planned this out from the beginning?

Michael: He bought him a /fucking desk/! Of course he planned it!

Geoff chose that moment to walk into the office, a bottle of bourbon is his hand and a shit eating grin on his face.

Geoff: Nice to see you all here bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Michael: Geoff, you fucking cheater!

Geoff: Hey, hey, hey. There's nothing in the rules about using what you already had. The desk was my original gift for him.

Ray: But you made that challenge knowing you were gonna win!

Geoff: Who says I'm gonna win?

Everyone gave him an irritated and disbelieving look. Geoff ignored them, choosing instead to set up his X Box and clean his desk a bit. They would be doing a Trials Evolution Let's Play today.

Ryan bid goodbye to his co-workers as he went to his desk located in the warehouse.

Ray, Jack and Michael waved him off before sharing a look.

Jack: I guess he's /kind of/ right

Ray: Yeah. Maybe Gavin won't even notice.

Michael scoffed as he sat down at his desk. Gavin may have been a total idiot most of the time, but not even /he/ could be that oblivious. Still, he slid a piece of paper over where the large hole in his old desk use to be. Maybe he could delay the reaction just a bit.

His hope was short lived.

Gavin noticed almost as soon as he walked into the office. By then Lindsay was stealthily positioned in the corner by the couch, her trusty camera in hand.

For a minute, Gavin just stared. Then, a bright smile lit up his face.

Gavin: No way! A new desk!

He ran his hands over the sleek tabletop, admiring how there were no holes or soda stains or scratches. His eyes were practically glowing.

Geoff: I thought you might like it.

Gavin's head snapped up in his direction before he practically tackled the older man in a hug.

Gavin: Ohhhh, thank you, Geoff! This is absolutely top!

Jack rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he synced up his audio. At least the others had a /little/ time to plan their gift. It was his turn tomorrow, and there was no way he could compete with Geoff.

He managed to zone out until everyone was ready and recording. The game loaded and everyone was, surprisingly, their most used colors. Jack was yellow, Geoff was red, Michael was green and Gavin was blue.

Gavin: Ohh! Front flip for style! Speaking of which I finally saw the shirt and it looked tippity top.

Ray: Better than the 'People Like Grapes' shirt?

Gavin: Hey, now..

Michael: How many of the Rooster Teeth shirts do you have, Gavin?

Geoff: Only all of them.

Ray: Seriously? Well, I can kinda see that happening. Most of them are quoted from him anyway.

Michael: The only ones the fans care about come from his special brain, Ray.

Gavin: I happen to think the fans appreciate my creativity.

Jack contributed to the banter every now and then, adding in a few front flips of his own just to mess with Gavin. He let his mind wander, though.

Geoff didn't know it yet, but he had given Jack the greatest gift idea.

Once they had stopped recording Geoff offered to take everyone to lunch. Jack declined, saying he had brought his own today. The others shrugged it off as he practically disappeared somewhere in the building.

And that's how Barbara came upon him an hour later, a sketch pad on his lap and a half eaten turkey club next to him.

Barbara: Any reason why you're hiding under the stairs like Harry Potter?

Jack sighed in frustration as he tore off another piece of paper and balled it up.

Jack: I'm trying to win this stupid bet against Geoff and the guys.

Barbara: Ah, yeah, Lindsay told me about that. Geoff set the bar pretty high.

Jack scoffed, taking an angry bite out of his sandwich.

Jack: He totally cheated and he knows it. The fucker bought him a /desk/.

Barbara: So what are you working on then?

Jack: A stupid idea that looked good an hour ago. But since I can't draw for shit I might as well just get him a gift card.

Barbara sat down next to him and took his sketchpad, nodding to herself before picking up the pencil and re-drawing the basic design that Jack had started.

Barbara: There. How's about that?

Jack took the sketchpad and stared with disbelief. He had been working on this simple design for almost two hours, and she had managed to not only draw it, but make it ten times better in a matter of minutes.

Jack: This is great! How'd you do that?

Barbara shrugged before turning to a new page, beginning to draw something else.

Barbara: I'm a girl. Doodling is a basic instinct. Like bitching about our hair no matter how good it looks. Now, if you /really/ want to beat Geoff, you gotta think big...

When Jack returned to the office he had a smug grin on his face. Michael and Ray gave him a questioning look, and Geoff looked almost nervous. He didn't say a word to them, but instead turned to Gavin.

"Say, Gavin? What kind of cookies do you like?"


	3. Raising the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~Tuesday~

Geoff: Where the hell is Jack? He's been gone all morning.

He, Gavin, Michael, Ryan and Ray were waiting around in the warehouse for Jack to show up so that they could record AHWU. They had put it off yesterday on account of the whole desk fiasco.

Ray: Forget about him. Where the hell is Barbara with the food?

As if on cue, Barbara came into the warehouse, being followed by Kerry, Jordan and Kara. All three of them were wearing RWBY hoodies. Lindsay came in after them, her camera held in front of her face as she hit record. Geoff frowned slightly, already sensing something was up.

Michael: Yo, Dunkleman, where the hell is our food? We're starving!

Barbara smiled brightly, linking arms with Gavin and pulling him into the middle of the room. Kerry, Jordan and Kara stood off to the side, looking overly happy. They all glanced at Geoff every few seconds, making him even more paranoid.

Barbara: Jack Pattillo, come on down!

The doors opened again and in came Jack, wheeling a cart filled to the brim with different types of cookies.

Chocolate chips, nice biscuits, gingersnaps, Oreos, oatmeal cream pies, peanut butter, vanilla wafers, sugar cookies. There was even a large cookie pie in the middle that had the Brit's name frosted on it.

The others tried hard not to laugh. This was Jack's present? No way he could overtake Geoff. Gavin may have been immature but he wasn't a three year old in preschool. At the very least, they wouldn't have to go shopping for snacks for a while.

Gavin: What's all this then?

Gavin had an amused smile on his face as he let Barbara led him over to the cookie smorgasbord. The smell of sugary confections filled his nose as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie. It tasted so fresh, as if it had just been taken out of the oven.

Jack: Just a little something. It was half-off cookie day at the bakery two blocks over.

Jack shot Barbara a stern look as she snickered. They both knew that he had paid full price for all of this, even the trays. Of course, Gavin wasn't allowed to know that yet.

Geoff: Well this is all very cute Jack, but-

Jack: Oh, no. I'm not finished yet.

The others all shared a look. Jack's smile had morphed into a smug grin, and the 'hoodie gang' was practically bursting with excitement. Michael tried to get Lindsay's attention so that she could explain to him what the hell was going on, but she ignored him.

Ryan: What do you mean? What else is there?

Jack: If my lovely assistants would please disrobe...

Kerry, Jordan and Kara pulled the hoodies off over their heads and Geoff experienced extreme regret. He never should have invented this contest.

Graphic t-shirts. How could something so simple in theory turn out to be something so incredibly kickass? Let's start with Kerry, who was striking stupid poses like a constipated runway model.

His shirt was purple and in white letters said Base Base Base Base... Knowledge down the front. Under that was a picture of a cartoon creeper wearing a pair of 'deal with it' glasses.

Jordan's was white with black lettering. At the top was the phrase Wot If... and under that was a list of unique (idiotic) things Gavin had said over the years. It even extended to the back, and trailed off as if there was more to be read but they ran out of shirt to put it on.

Kara's was by far the best. Her shirt was dark green and depicted a cute little cartoon creeper hugging a giant cookie while standing in a field of smaller cookies. Under that in black letters was Imma Cookie Creeper.

Ryan cursed under his breath and Michael walked off into a corner to rage in peace. Geoff pouted, walking over to them and stealing a handful of cookies before going to sit on the couch.

Gavin was absolutely speechless. He looked up at Jack as he was munching on a nice biscuit, and in that moment he truly resembled a little kid. His cheeks were puffed out and his eyes were wide and full of wonder. No one would openly admit it, but they all though that he looked adorable.

Gavin: How did.. I can't even.. And the cookies? Jack this is bloody amazing!

Jack: I'll admit I had some help. I can't draw for shit so Barbara helped me buff out the designs.

Barbara: Yup! And we liked the shirts so much that we ordered a bunch and put them up for sale on the website.

Michael: (in the distance) OH COME ON!

Gavin was all smiles as he went to go inspect the shirts, laughing out loud as he read some of his better Wot Ifs. Lindsay hit stop on her camera and walked over to Ray, who had been silent through the whole endeavor. He had a contemplative look on his face as he chewed on an Oreo.

Lindsay: So Ray, I believe it's your turn tomorrow?

Ray: Uhh, yeah. That would be correct.

Lindsay: Got any idea of what you're gonna do?

Ray: I've got something in the works, yes.

Lindsay: Do you think it'll beat Geoff and Jack?

Ray: Oh most definitely.

Lindsay chuckled to herself. Ray was the kind of person who could make you feel so many emotions with few words. Or at least that's what the fans always said. Lindsay was actually beginning to believe them.

Lindsay: Well, I look forward to filming you tomorrow.

Ray: I use to get that a lot when I lived in New York.

Lindsay shook her head as she said her goodbyes and left the warehouse, heading back to her own little office.

Tomorrow certainly would be interesting.


	4. A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~Wednesday~

Jack: Does Ray seem a little... off to you guys?

It was lunch time for the AH crew, and they had all decided to take a trip to Pizza Hut in honor of Hump Day. (It's a sex thing!)

Michael: You mean besides becoming an octopus who works around the rules? No.

Geoff and Ryan snickered to themselves. Even if they were a bit ticked off at Ray's ability to give gifts without it being THE gift, the fact that it pissed off Michael made it acceptable.

All morning Ray had centered his entire life around Gavin. He had run out and bought him coffee and donuts when the Brit let it slip that he hadn't eaten breakfast. In between Let's Plays, the two would curl up on the couch together and play Pokemon. At random intervals throughout the day, Ray would pull the taller man into a hug. Gavin was shocked at first but quickly warmed up to it. He would rest his cheek on top of Ray's head and they would just stand like that until it was time to get back to work.

Right now the two were sitting at a small ("Uncomfortably intimate." says Michael) table by the windows instead of at the booth with the rest of the guys.

Geoff: At this rate, Ray's gift better be a blowjob. Otherwise his efforts will be wasted.

Gavin's squeaky laugh wafted over to them and Michael clenched his hand around his cup, popping the lid and exploding soda everywhere.

Geoff and Jack were in stitches while Ryan cursed and went to get napkins. Michael fumed, Mountain Dew dripping down his face as Ray and Gavin cracked up,

Michael: (muttering) Brownman's gonna be a dead man.

After they got cleaned up the six men headed back to the office. As they were filing inside, Michael grabbed the back of Ray's shirt and yanked him aside.

Ray: What's up?

Michael: Look. I don't know what kind of shit you're pulling, but just give Gavin his damn present and stop flirting with him.

Ray lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

Ray: I'm treating Gavin how he deserves to be treated. He's a great guy, and we're good friends. I don't see how any of that is flirting.

Michael: The donuts and the cuddling and the hugging? Don't fucking play me Ray. Just get this over with so things can go back to normal.

Ray: Hey, I'm just taking care of my boy.

Ray pulled away from Michael and sauntered into the building, going to Gavin's side where he stood in the lobby talking with Kara.

Michael's eyes widened before narrowing into slits. He growled under his breath and marched through the front doors, fully intending to put Ray in his place.

Kara: Oh, Gavin, I almost forgot. A package arrived for you while you were gone. Several actually.

Gavin: Really? Where are they?

From the corner of his eye, Michael could see the others disappear around the corner, Lindsay and Barbara in tow. Ray was biting his lip to keep from smiling as he waited patiently next to Gavin.

Kara: I think they took them to the podcast set.

The phone rang and Kara sat back down, putting on her headset. With a grin and a spring in his step, Gavin grabbed both Ray and Michael's arms and pulled them toward the podcast studio.

Roses. That was the only thing anyone saw at first glance.

Dozens of them spilled on to the couch and the chairs in decorative plastic vases. Reds and oranges and yellows and pinks. It was like a pack of Starburst exploded all over everywhere. The whole room smelled like a flower shop and Gus was gonna be pissed, but Gavin didn't care because this was amazing.

Ryan, Geoff and Jack were already picking out some to take home to their wives/girlfriend. After all, there was plenty to go around, and it's not like Gavin would actually find a place for all of these in his tiny house anyway.

Jack: So I guess Ray won't be eating for a month.

Ryan: Three months at least. He went all out for this.

Geoff: Still not as good as a blowjob, but we probably couldn't of filmed that.

Speaking of which, Lindsay was having a hard time keeping her cool. She had enlisted the help of Barbara for this one and the Canadian wasn't any more composed than she was. The two woman were currently squealing in the corner, trying to keep the camera still.

Michael was absolutely livid. How dare Ray do something like this! As if the flirting wasn't bad enough, the bastard had to go and get him roses?! If Ryan hadn't gently pulled him away from Ray, Michael would have strangled him till he was blue in the face.

Gavin had the dopiest grin on his face as he picked up a red, white and blue dyed rose from the lone vase on the coffee table. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed, letting out a little sigh at the clean, earthy smell of the petals.

He was amazed at the entire setup. He knew how expensive roses were, especially ones that were dyed. How Ray had managed to get all this done in one day was astounding. He was completely and utterly speechless.

Ray was all smiles as he stood off a bit to the side. This whole setup had put a dent through his last paycheck, but the look on Gavin's face was worth every cent.

Geoff walked over to the red, white and blue bouquet and picked up an eggshell colored card that Gavin had overlooked.

Geoff: Oh, look, Ray even wrote you a card.

Ignoring all of the laughter in the background Gavin picked up the handwritten card. The paper was thick and creamy, and had a decal of a red rose in the top left corner. On the cover was Gavin's name written in Ray's clumsy scrawl. For some reason, this made it even better. After a deep breath, the Brit opened the card and began reading out loud.

Dear Vav,

You're the most idiotic person I know. Sometimes I'm not sure if you do it on purpose, or if you were dropped on your head as an baby. You're clumsy and have your own personal dictionary of stupid made up words. You kinda suck at most video games and your gag reflex rivals a newborn. And I honestly don't think I'd want you any other way. I love your squeaky laugh and the way you fall apart at your own lame jokes. I couldn't fight crime or cause trouble with anyone else but you. Don't ever change.

~ X-Ray

Everyone 'awwed', Lindsay's and Barbara's being the only genuine ones. Gavin blushed six shades of pink as he and Ray shared shy smiles.

Michael was shaking under Ryan's firm hand; his face turning red in anger and his mouth twisted down into a fierce scowl. Lindsay shut off her camera and went over to them, murmuring a word of thanks to Ryan before leaving the room with Michael. No one else seemed to notice.

Gavin: Hey, Barbara! Come take some pictures of me and Ray with my flowers.

Barbara looked around curiously when she didn't see Lindsay, but shrugged it off, figuring she went somewhere with Michael.

Barbara: Don't you mean your Rayses?

Everyone groaned at yet another one of her bad jokes. Geoff, Jack and Ryan ambled off to an empty corner as Barbara played cameraman. Excuse me, camera woman.

Geoff: So... How long until Michael snaps and murders Ray in his sleep.

Ryan: He would have choked the poor bastard to death today if I hadn't of pulled him away.

Jack: Ray knows how... possessive Michael is with Gavin. I'm sure he's already planned his funeral.

Geoff: Well, he's got the flowers for it.

They all laughed hard at that, happy to have a way to diffuse the tension.

Jack: So Ryan, have you gotten your gift yet?

Ryan: Oh I already finished mine.

Geoff: Really? When?

Ryan: Monday. I had a feeling shit was gonna hit the fan and I didn't wanna miss anything.

Geoff scoffed, grumbling under his breath.

Jack: It's not gonna cause Michael to kill you or anything, right? I'm almost certain we don't have enough money in the budget to cover that up.

Ryan: No, no, it's totally innocent.

Jack and Geoff shared a look. The words Ryan and innocent don't go together unless the word isn't is in between them.

Fingers crossed no one ends up in a hole.


	5. Back To The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~Thursday~

Gavin: Hey everybody! It's Gavin, Geoff, Ray, Michael, Jack and Ryan, and we are back in Achievement City for— Geoff! Why are we here?

Thursday was off to a much better start than yesterday. Apparently, Ray had used the rest of his paycheck to buy Michael a fancy dinner last night. When the Jersey man came into work wearing a smug grin, no one questioned him about it.

Geoff: Uhh we are here to do some landscaping.

Ray: Sweet, so I've already won right?

Everyone was having their own little side conversation, so Ryan took this as an opportunity to 'sneak' off to Gavin's house. Which meant that he was super obvious about it.

Gavin: Ryan? What are ya doin'?

Ryan: Hmm? Nothing..

Jack snickered to himself and followed Ryan inside of Gavin's house. He went quiet abruptly when he saw what was inside, however.

Gavin: What are you doin in my house?!

Ryan: (chuckling) I'm not doing anything!

Michael: Is his stupid little trophy room still there?

Geoff: (imitating a bad British accent) Dear Gavvy Wavvy, you're a lil piss pot. Love, Mummy.

Geoff and Michael cracked up, while Gavin and Ray, who had followed the others inside, were both silent.

Jack: Oh, it's here all right. And while it might still be stupid, it's not little anymore.

Michael snorted and went into Gavin's house and behind the paintings concealing the hidden door. He honestly didn't expect much. Most likely a rug or something, maybe a new tower for something solely Gavin related.

Michael: Ho-ly shit, Geoff.

He was not expecting this.

You know those shows like Home Improvement where they take a complete shit box and transform it into the best looking thing you've ever seen? It was like that, only in minecraft.

Gone was the small stone closet-like room with the two lonely towers. In its place was a huge room made entirely out of obsidian. The floor was covered in dark green carpet, and red stone torches lined the walls which gave it a very night club like feel. In the corner was a decent sized glass box filled with water with lava under it, closely resembling a hot tub. A bar sat on one side of the room, chests filled with cooked meats and potions sat behind it. A large pool table took up the center of the room, with black couches on either side. And in the center of the far wall, on a raised stage with a spotlight shining down on them, were Gavin's towers.

Ray: It's like the DIY network jizzed all over the place!

Jack: Do you think it would hurt if you jizzed obsidian blocks?

Ray: Depends on how big your hole is, Jack.

Geoff: Ryan how did you do this?!

Ryan: I finished this Monday. I had a lot of free time and creative mode. It's not like I carved his face in the side of a mountain.

Gavin: Are you kidding?! This is so cool! Woohoo!

Gavin sprinted over to the hot tub and jumped in, sighing in false relaxation.

Ray: So where's Lindsay?

Geoff cursed silently and tried to signal to Ray to shut his trap. Ryan had told him earlier that he had told Lindsay she didn't need to record them today, since they were recording this on their own.

Gavin: Why would Lindsay be here? We aren't doing a Let's Play are we?

Michael: He just wants to show off the man cave. Not everyone's a show off like you, Ray.

They all sighed with relief as Gavin bought the lie easily. Sometimes his short attention span was a blessing in disguise. But only just.

Ryan: So what'd think?

Gavin: I think..that.. This is one of the coolest things that's ever happened to me in a video game.

Jack: Oh yeah? Why's that?

Gavin: You guys can't make fun of my Chamber of Victors anymore.

Geoff: Oh yes we can. It's still ridiculous.

Ray: Except now we can hot tub while we mock you.

Gavin squawked indignantly as the others laughed and jumped in the hot tub. They spent the rest of the video messing around, deciding to upload this as a Let's Fail.

It was almost as if there wasn't any competition at all.

~•~

Lindsay watched Michael pace the small living room as he muttered to himself. It was ten o'clock at night, and this had been going on for a few hours now.

Lindsay: I don't see what the big deal is. Just get him something you think he'll like.

Michael: I can't just get him some random gift. Did you see all the roses Ray got him? And Geoff bought him a fucking desk! Jack made custom shirts and got him enough cookies to last him six months! And Ryan built him a freaking bachelor pad!

Lindsay: But it's Gavin. You're his best friend. No one knows him better than you do.

Michael sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch next to her.

Michael: It isn't that simple. I don't know how it happened.. But this isn't just a bet to me anymore. I want to get Gavin something special.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Michael and put his head on her shoulder.

Lindsay: What's the one thing in the world that Gavin loves the most?

Michael: I dunno...knobs?

Lindsay: (giggling) No. You.

Michael looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

Michael: Are you shitting me?

Lindsay: Nope! Now, what's the second thing he loves the most?

Michael: Being annoying.

Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes. Michael was so difficult sometimes.

Lindsay: No. It's the two of you being together.

Michael furrowed his brow in thought, chewing his bottom lip. Lindsay waited patiently, messing with his hair.

Michael: So what you're saying is... I should get him something that reminds him of us?

Lindsay: Exactly. I'm pretty sure he'd love anything you give him actually.

Michael fingered his diamond necklace, reminded of the creeper that Gavin never seemed to take off. Lindsay was right, he thought. Gavin would love anything he gave him. Which is why he had to give him something special. He wanted his boi to know how much he cared about him.

The big question was: How would he do it?


	6. Dude, Team Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - MajoringInSarcasm.tumblr.com

~Friday~

Michael: God fucking dammit. I'm about to lose all of my fucking dignity, aren't I?

Michael scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the Team Mavin shirt that was sent to him by a fan. His diamond pendant hung (somewhat) proudly around his neck.

Lindsay: This isn't about your dignity. This is about Gavin.

Michael sighed heavily, banging his head against the wall a few times.

Michael: You're right. And I hate that.

Lindsay just smiled.

~•~

When Michael walked into the office that morning he was greeted by a round of muffled snickers. Geoff gave him a knowing look but he ignored him, choosing instead to ruffle Gavin's hair.

The brunette looked up at Michael, not having heard him enter the room thanks to the headphones. A huge smile spread across his face.

Gavin: Hi, Micool!

An automatic grin replaced the redhead's slight frown.

Michael: Hey, buddy.

Michael sat in his chair and started rooting around in his bag. He knew what he was looking for, but wanted Gavin to get a good look at what he had on.

Gavin: You're wearing our shirt!

Ray: Dude, team Mavin!

The others chuckled softly and Michael beat down the blush that threatened to give him away. His fingers curled around his little trinket, and he took a deep breath. Silently, he set it on Gavin's desk.

It was a little figurine of Mogar and the Creeper, standing on top of a diamond block and holding a small block of TNT between them. As soon as Geoff, Ray, Ryan and Jack caught sight of it they stopped laughing. They all shared a look. Things weren't looking good for them.

Gavin picked up the little figure and stroked the tiny bear's head. A soft smile lifted his lips and he looked over at Michael with a light in his eyes that the Jersey man had never seen before.

Gavin: What's this?

Michael shrugged, trying to appear casual.

Michael: It's us. Well it's our characters anyway.

Gavin: I can see that, ya donut. I mean, why'd ya make it?

He didn't have an answer for that. The guys were all watching them, smirking and sending him suggestive looks. He glanced back at Gavin, his green eyes sparkling. Fucking sparkling. Michael said the first thing that popped into his head.

Michael: Cause you're my boi.

He said it a lot softer than he meant to. A faint blush arouse in Gavin's cheeks and his smile stretched out into a grin.

Gavin: You're my boi, Micool.

Geoff coughed something that sounded like "Gay!" and the others started laughing once more.

This was going to be a long day.

~•~

By lunchtime, Michael was a nervous wreck. Which angered him, because Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones didn't get nervous. It was a viscous cycle of nerves and inner fury.

Lindsay had agreed to help him out by setting up, but she wouldn't be there holding up cue cards and feeding lines to Michael. He had to express himself all on his own.

Six cupcakes sat on the kitchen counter, a little piece of paper in front of them to show which one belonged to whom. They were chocolate with yellow icing, and had a mini Tower of Pimps on top. Upon closer inspection, (eating one) the guys realized that they were Rice Krispie Treats cut into squares and covered with fondant.

Jack: Oh, sweet! These are so cool.

Ryan: Who made these?

Michael was too busy watching Gavin's face to pay much attention to anyone else. The Brit popped another piece of the miniature tower into his mouth and closed his eyes, a light smile on his lips. He couldn't remember ever enjoying a sweet this much.

If Michael had been paying attention, he would have seen the calculating look in Geoff's eyes, and the smug smirk on his face.

Geoff: Michael did.

Gavin's head snapped up and stared at the shorter man.

Jack: Really? Why?

Ray: Not that they aren't awesome, because they are.

Jack: You just don't seem like the baking type.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Michael: Well I mean.. Lindsay helped too. It wasn't just me.

Geoff: But you still made them. Right?

Michael: Well, yeah. But that doesn't–

Ryan: Enough grilling, Geoff.

Ray: Yeah. Shut up and eat the damn thing. Or give it to Jack.

Jack: I second that suggestion.

Geoff let up on the questions but continued to eye the redhead.

Gavin picked up the last cupcake and handed it to Michael, his usual goofy smile in place. Their fingers brushed together when Michael took the cupcake, and just for a moment Gavin's expression changed. He stepped a bit closer and glanced down at Michael's lips, beginning to lean forward...

But then Ray tossed his wrapper at his head. And just like that, the moment was over.

~•~

It was the end of the day, and Michael had never been more grateful.

Word about the cupcakes had spread like wildfire and soon the whole office was smirking and nudging him. Especially Gus and Burnie, who had been hanging around Geoff all afternoon. The three of them gossiped like old women.

He was packing up his bag to leave just as Gavin came running into the office. He didn't even say hi as he began crouching under desks and pulling up the couch cushions, muttering to himself.

Michael: Uhhh Gavin?

The Brit clutched at his hair, whining in frustration.

Michael: Gavin!

Gavin jumped and hit his head on the underside of Geoff's desk. He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head, but managed a small smile.

Gavin: Oh! Hi, Micool.

Michael: What are you doing?

The smile fell right off of Gavin's face.

Gavin: I can't find my scarf.

Michael: The creeper one?

He nodded, standing up.

Gavin: It's my favorite one! And I can't find it anywhere. It isn't at home either.

Michael frowned, trying to shove his laptop into his bag. His brow furrowed when he felt something soft at the bottom of the bag. It was a big green hoodie, with a creeper face on the hood. The draw strings had little plush blocks of TNT at the ends.

When did Lindsay become some kind of ninja Santa?

Gavin: Is that for me?

Gavin had moved closer to Michael, looking over his shoulder at the article of clothing. His voice was softly, almost timid. As if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Michael: Uhhhh... Yes?

He handed the hoodie to Gavin and he pulled it over his head. He pulled the drawstrings so that his face was concealed. He started giggling and Michael couldn't help but smile.

Gavin: Thanks, Micool!

Michael: To be honest... A lot of this was all due to Lindsay.

Gavin pulled off his hood and stepped even closer to Michael.

Gavin: Well... Did Lindsay build the Team Nice Dynamite statue?

Michael: ....No?

Gavin: Did she bake the cupcakes?

Michael: No.

Gavin smiled softly and, rather bravely, took Michael's hand in his.

Gavin: Did she give me this hoodie?

Michael blushed softly.

Michael: N-no.

Gavin: See? Even if they weren't your ideas to begin with, you still carried them out. That's the only thing that matters.

Michael stared up at the taller man, a smile tugging at his lips. There weren't any cameras. There was no one around to witness what happened. There was no one to stop him from kissing Gavin.

And he really wanted to kiss Gavin.

Gavin: So.. What times my surprise party?

That snapped Michael out of his thoughts.

Michael: God dammit! Who told?

Gavin: Millie did accidentally. I've never seen Geoff face palm so hard.

Michael: Damn. So much for that plan.

Gavin: I can still act surprised. Watch.

Gavin stepped back, releasing Michael's hand. The redhead tried to hide his pout. Which turned out to be pretty easy. Gavin was gasping in surprise and pointing at invisible rides, his eyes wide in wonder. Michael snorted.

Michael: Oh, yeah. That'll convince em.

Gavin chuckled, his grin softening into a sweet smile.

Gavin: Thank you, Micool.

Michael: For what?

Gavin: For thinking about me instead of the Tower of Pimps.

Michael winced, kicking himself. He never should have agreed to this stupid contest.

Michael: You know about that too, huh?

Gavin nodded, seemingly not bothered.

Gavin: Griffon told me last night. She scolded Geoff for using me as a Let's Play.

Michael: Listen Gav, I'm really sorry. I didn't–

Gavin: I'm not angry, Micool. Why should I be? I got a bunch of free stuff, and it's not even my birthday yet.

Michael: Yeah.. But still..

Gavin shook his head and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth. When he pulled away they were both blushing.

Gavin: I-I better get going. Geoff's waitin' for me.

Michael nodded dumbly.

Michael: O-okay.

Gavin headed out of the room, but looked over his shoulder, that light in his eyes from earlier shining brighter.

Gavin: I think the best present of all is getting to spend time with you.

Then he was gone.

~•~

That night, Michael lay in bed, the ghost of Gavin's kiss still fresh in his mind. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend that he was back in the office, his chest inches away from Gavin's, his lips just a breath away from the Brit's. He would have to thank Lindsay for everything she did...

But that could wait until the morning.

Michael rolled over and closed his eyes, Gavin's missing scarf wrapped around his neck. He would have to make Lindsay return it sooner or later. But...

Michael breathed in Gavin's scent, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

That could wait too.


	7. Real Life Achievement: Date a Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~Saturday~

Ray: (whistles) That's a mighty fine coaster.

Jack: I wonder how tall it is.

Gavin: Why don't you IMBD it?

Geoff and Griffon heard a distant squawk as they carried the large cake to the picnic area behind the Ferris Wheel. Kerry hauled the decorations while Barbara handled the cups, plates and utensils.

Griffon: I wonder who Gavin pissed off this time.

Geoff: Who knows? I just hope he doesn't get his ass kicked before the party.

Despite knowing about it beforehand, Gavin was still stubborn about the party. It took both Geoff and Jack to carry him out of the house and into the car. Millie couldn't stop giggling as Gavin was forced to buckle up in the backseat.

Kerry: Nothing worse than a bruised birthday boy.

Geoff: Except AIDS.

Barbara: Or a bruised birthday boy with AIDS.

Griffon sighed as she and Geoff were finally able to set the cake down. Millie had been skipping along next to them, completely oblivious to the conversation. Such a blessing, she was.

Griffon: Alright. Me and Millie are gonna try out the games.

Mille: I'm gonna win a panda!

Geoff smiled fondly and kneeled down next to his daughter.

Geoff: Will you win me one, Millberry?

Millie: Okay, Daddy!

Griffon smiled and took Millie's hand, turning to Kerry and Barbara who had just made it back from their last trip to the car.

Griffon: You guys wanna tag along?

Kerry: Sure. Beats throwing up on a roller coaster.

Barbara: I could use a new pair of giant sunglasses. Ray sat on my other ones.

Geoff watched them disappear into the distant before heading back to the docks near the entrance where he last saw the guys. As he got closer, he could hear Gavin's squeak grow louder.

Gavin: JACK NO –

Splash!

Laughter erupted from the group as Gavin flailed around before grabbing the edge of the dock. Ray tried to pull him up, but was laughing too hard and ended up letting go.

Ryan: That was amazing, Jack!

Ray: Already the best party I've ever been too.

Gavin finally climbed out of the water. He grumbled to himself as he wrung out his shirt. He scowled at Jack as he passed by, heading back to the parking lot. Conveniently he had an extra pair of jeans in the truck. Michael, still howling with laughter, jogged after him.

Geoff turned to Jack, holding his stomach.

Geoff: You planned that didn't you?

Jack shrugged, not even bothering to hide his smug grin.

Jack: I didn't plan on him being annoying. But I anticipated it.

Ray clapped Jack on the shoulder, sporting the biggest smile that anyone had seen him wear in a long time.

Ray: So. What should we ride first?

~•~

Gavin: Are you sure you don't mind me wearing your hoodie?

Gavin pulled the soft fabric over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves. He was still a little damp, but that was alright. He was grateful that Michael had followed him. His random pair of jeans wasn't accompanied by a shirt, and he was pretty sure there was a policy about that.

Michael had a lot of thoughts about Gavin in his hoodie. All of which involving scenarios that probably shouldn't be thought of out in the open when there were possibly small children running around.

Michael: It's pretty old anyway. I only wore it cause I didn't want to get anything good dirty.

Gavin hummed in agreement, lowering his head and subtly sniffing the collar. It smelled like Michael; pine and musk. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Michael had stopped until he bumped into him.

Geoff, Ray, Jack and Ryan were nowhere to be found. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem because Michael had Lindsay to distract him from his feelings. But she insisted he face his fears like a big boy and went out with Kara instead.

Gavin: Guess they ditched us. What should we do now?

Michael knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell Gavin how he felt. He wanted to tell him that he slept with his scarf, and thought about him almost all the time. But most of all, he wanted to kiss Gavin. A real kiss this time.

Gavin was still looking at him with those green eyes of his. Michael's hoodie was a bit large on his thin frame, and with the hood on, the Brit looked downright adorable. Not that Michael would ever say this out loud.

But he did take Gavin's hand, much to the younger man's shock.

Michael: Let's have some fun.

~•~

Geoff burped loudly as he finished his second mega cherry slushie. Ray was scarfing down his third -or was it his fourth?- slice of pizza, and Ryan and Jack were fighting over the last of the nachos.

It had been about two hours since they last saw Gavin and Michael. They had all underestimated the size of the park, and neither of them were answering their phones. Needless to say it was kind of annoying.

Geoff: Alright, I'm gonna go take a piss and see if I can't find those two. Then we'll ride the tilt-a-hurl.

The look of absolute horror on Ray's face was priceless. Jack pushed away the nachos and Ryan stared at his jumbo popcorn bucket with a look of regret.

Geoff, laughing his Wii tablet laugh, hurried to the nearest bathroom.

After he relieved himself, Geoff took a walk around all the kid friendly rides, half searching for Millie and Griffon. The last he heard from them was about half an hour ago when Griffon sent him a picture of Millie standing next to a huge stuffed panda, and holding a smaller one in her arms. He had a feeling he knew which was his.

Geoff rounded the funnel cake stand and spotted a familiar dark blue hoodie sitting at one of the tables near the fountain. He jogged over to Michael, ready to slap him upside the head then question why he didn't come find him and the others–

But it wasn't Michael. It was Gavin. Wearing Michael's hoodie.

What.

Gavin looked up when he felt a presence behind him.

Gavin: Oh! Hi, Geoff!

Geoff didn't reply, he was too still in the process of being surprised. Just as well, Michael came over to the table, balancing a plate of funnel cake, a milkshake, two forks and two straws.

What.

Michael: Hey! It's D-Geff.

He sat down across from Gavin who smiled at him with the kind of shy appreciation a Japanese school girl would give her senpai.

Geoff, the poor confused bastard, tried to inject some normality into the situation.

Geoff: Uhhh.. The guys and I are gonna head over to the tilt-a-hurl. You two coming with?

Gavin: Nah, we rode that before we ate.

Michael nodded, his nose wrinkling but he somehow still managed to laugh.

Michael: Gavin dry heaved for about ten minutes after. But he held it in on the ride. I was impressed.

Gavin: After that we went to the funhouse and got corn dogs.

Michael broke off a piece of the funnel cake and dipped it into the whipped cream on top. Gavin, with no hesitation, leaned forward and bit into the treat, tearing off a piece with his teeth. Michael, not seeing Geoff's wide eyes or slacked jaw, ate the remaining piece.

Michael: Then we played a few games. You gotta see Millie's panda. I'm pretty sure it weighs more than Gavin.

Gavin laughed, unwrapping his straw before dipping it into the chocolate milkshake. Michael did the same and they both leaned forward and drank from the same glass.

Gavin: After this we're gonna go to the hall of mirrors. Then it should be time to cut the cake, right?

Geoff nodded, closing his mouth. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were large and filled the horror of realization. And possibly fear.

Michael: Geoff?... You okay there, boss?

Geoff nodded again, then turned on his heel and practically sprinted back the way he came. Michael and Gavin watched him with baffled expressions. All three men were thinking the same thing.

What the absolute fuck just happened?

~•~

Michael: I shouldn't have let you go first.

Michael stared at his reflection, he looked tired. Of course, that was probably due to the forming bruise on his cheek. He should've know that a hall full of mirrors, added to his crappy eyesight, would spell disaster.

Up ahead Gavin wasn't fairing any better.

Gavin: Ow! I banged my nose on the glass. Again.

Despite his growing frustration, Michael laughed.

Gavin: Should we turn back?

Michael: If I knew where the entrance was we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Gavin sighed heavily before sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest. He was tired, and his nose hurt. He was glad that the others weren't here to witness his stupidity. He got enough jokes thrown at him as it was. No need to fuel the fire.

Michael, using his hands to guide him instead of his face this time, emerged in Gavin's little corner of sadness. He sat down next to him, relieved to not be walking for once.

Michael: You okay?

Gavin: Yeah. My nose hurts.

Michael breathed a laugh, wincing slightly when his cheek ached. Gavin looked over to him, frowning when he saw the small already purplish mark.

Gavin: What happened?

Michael: Same as you, only my nose isn't the size of the Eiffel Tower.

Gavin ignored the dig; It didn't bother him so much it was Michael making them. It wasn't big, in fact you wouldn't really notice it unless someone pointed it out. But it apparently still hurt, and that wasn't okay.

He acted without thinking.

Gavin gripped Michael's chin and held him still as he pressed a gentle kiss the newly formed bruise. Michael watched him in the mirror; his eyes were close and his other arm circled around the redheads waist.

They stayed like that – huddled together in a corner in the hall of mirrors – for some time. Finally, Michael stood and offered Gavin his hand. He took it.

They managed to reach the end of the maze rather quickly. Then, hand in hand, the two began walking to the cotton candy booth.

~•~

Kerry: Wait... Wha- the fuck? Are you sure?

Ray: Geoff's over here having a panic attack. I'm pretty fucking sure.

Kerry and Barbara were sitting on a bench near the center of the park, waiting for Griffon and Millie to get back from the bathroom. A sudden call from Ray and Barbara's constant nagging made him put the call on speaker. In the background, Geoff was laughing hysterically as Jack and Ryan tried to calm him down. But it was no use. There was no cure for this insanity. If Geoff's assumption was right..

Then Gavin and Michael were on a date.

Of course, this was a lot to take in. So when Griffon and Millie returned, they were staring off into space with far away looks in their eyes.

Griffon: Is everything alright? You two look like you've just seen Burnie naked.

Kerry: Gavin.. Michael..

Barbara: D--d-date..

Griffon raised an eyebrow, accepting Kerry's phone when he held it out for her.

Griffon: Hello?

Ray: Oh thank god. Griffon, Geoff is losing his shit over here. Apparently Michael and Gavin are on a date–

Geoff: THEY WERE SHARING A MILKSHAKE. GAVIN ATE OUT OF HIS HAND.

Ray: .... Right. I think it's time we got everyone together so we can end this party as soon as possible.

Griffon was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Kerry, who had come back down to earth, was cowering in his seat.

Griffon: Alright. We'll meet you guys at the picnic area after we get the two lovebirds.

Geoff: LOVEBI–

Griffon ended the call before branding Kerry his phone and hauling Barbara to her feet.

Griffon: Kerry, you take Millie to meet the guys and Barb and I will hunt down the other two.

Barbara blinked rapidly, the color slowly returning to her face.

Barbara: W-we will?

Griffon: Of course! Someone's gotta take pictures for Lindsay to see. She was the one playing matchmaker, anyway.

Millie waved goodbye to her mom and then thrust her giant panda into Kerry's arms.

Millie: C'mon, Kerry! Let's got see daddy.

Kerry stood on shaky legs and let the little girl pull him down the path. He was still convinced that this was all some crazy dream. That is, until he saw Geoff rocking back and forth in a corner while Jack and Ryan kept offering him beer.

Geoff: I may never drink again.

Oh, shit

~•~

Griffon had the smuggest grin on her face as she and Barbara arrived with Michael and Gavin not ten minutes later. Both of them were pink in the face, but Michael seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Barbara: Here's the birthday boy.

She pushed Gavin down on to the bench and Griffon did the same with Michael. The two ended up pressed tightly together, but neither of them moved. Geoff, Jack, Ray and Ryan sat across from them, staring with wide eyes, though one of Geoff's appeared to be twitching.

Millie: Happy almost birthday, Gavvy!

Gavin smiled and lifted her up so that she was sitting in between him and Griffon.

Gavin: Thanks, Millberry.

Barbara: So, who wants cake?

Ray: Not me.

A round of laughter, some forced and some slightly hysteric (Geoff) seemed to ease some of the tension. The cake was served and idle chattered filled the would be silence. Everything was going alright, and Jack believed that they could get through this without incident.

That thought lasted for a total of two seconds. Then, Ryan nudged his shoulder.

Gavin was not so slyly trying to steal Michael's last bit of cake with his fork. Michael, narrowing his eyes playfully, enlisted in a mighty fork battle. Millie was giggling and cheering them on, while Barbara captured the whole thing on her phone.

Finally, Gavin managed to knock Michael's fork out of his hand. The redhead laughed and pushed his plate over to Gavin.

The Brit grinned and scooped the remaining piece of cake up with his fork–

And held it out for Michael.

Geoff, seeing where this was going, downed the rest of his beer before cracking open another one. Ray was being forced by Kerry to eat his piece of cake, and Jack and Ryan were in a heated game of rock, paper, scissors.

Michael, beating down the blush that threatened to overtake him, opened his mouth and allowed Gavin to feed him. Somehow, it tasted way better this way.

Griffon was smiling, making sure Barbara got everything in frame. Lindsay was going to love this.

~•~

Night had fallen and everything was slowly winding down.

Millie had fallen asleep in Geoff's lap, limply hanging on to her panda. Griffon yawned and nudged Geoff before standing up and stretching.

Griffon: Alright, Millie's out and Geoff isn't far behind. Anybody need a drop off?

Barbara raised her hand, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Barbara: I do.

Kerry: I'm gonna catch a cab with Ray.

Ryan: I'm riding with Jack.

All eyes turned to the two young men at the end of the table. Gavin's head was on Michael's shoulder, and his arms were circled tightly around his waist. Michael rested his chin on top of his head, holding him close.

Michael: (softly) I'll take Gavin home.

Griffon nodded and soon everyone dispersed, taking the trash and leftover cake with them. Once they were alone Gavin pulled back and stared into Michael's eyes. He smiled faintly, touching his forehead to the shorter mans.

Gavin: Can we go on one more ride?

Michael was tired, and they both had work tomorrow. But bright green eyes were pleading with him.

Michael: Anything for you, Gav.

The line for the Ferris Wheel was mercifully short. The only other people in line were a family of three, and two teenage girls who kept glancing back at them and giggling. Gavin made sure to pull Michael back against his chest and kiss the top of his head.

The ride to the top was slow, peaceful. The city lights in the distance were like low stars in the night sky. A cool breeze replaced the earlier Texas heat, and once the ride stopped, their cart was at the top.

Michael: Why the Ferris Wheel?

Gavin was staring off in the distance, a small smile on his face.

Gavin: I've never ridden one before. And I didn't know if I'd ever get another chance like this.

Michael: This place isn't too far away from Geoff's. I'm pretty sure you guys could've came back.

Gavin: Yeah. But you wouldn't be here.

They sat in silence as they listened to the distant sounds of the park below them.

Michael realized that Gavin was right. There might never be another moment like this. And right now, with the sky dotted with stars and Gavin sitting so close, this moment was perfect.

Michael: Well, I'm here now.

Gavin slowly turned and looked at him, his eyes glancing down to Michael's lips.

Gavin: Yeah, you are.

Neither of them were sure who made the first move.

Gavin sighed softly as Michael's lips connected with his. He tangled his fingers in the soft curly locks and relished in the feeling of Michael's warm arms around his waist.

Michael was in Heaven. The Brit tasted like sugar and something purely Gavin. He pulled him impossibly closer, wishing that they weren't on some ride several feet off the ground in the middle of an amusement park.

They both pulled away when breathing became a necessity. The soft flush on Gavin's face and the shy look in his eyes made Michael's heart pound.

Michael: Happy almost birthday, Gav.

Then he kissed him again.


	8. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sergeant Bun - majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com

~Sunday~

Tone Geoff and the Audio Killers: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gavin-

Ray: Vav!

Michael: Dickie Bitch!

Jack: Grabbin!

Ryan: Gavvy Wavvy!

All: Happy birthday to you!

It was Sunday once again; a full week since the guys had made the bet, and also Gavin's actual birthday. They had just loaded up Minecraft and were headed to Gavino Island for the Brit's birthday surprise.

Gavin: Feels good to be home. PC Minecraft nearly gave me a stroke.

Jack: You did a lot better than Geoff.

Ray started snickering in his corner, remembering Geoff's many interesting crafting recipes.

Ray: You could make a montage of his crafting fails.

Michael: Totally cringe worthy.

Geoff: Yeah, yeah. Don't forget who signs your paychecks.

Gavin chuckled, still in high spirits from last night. He had chosen to wear Michael's hoodie again. Every time he and the Jersey man locked eyes, they would share a small smile and get lost in their own world.

Ryan: Since when is there a bridge to Gavino Island?

Geoff: Jack and I might have added a few little details.

On the way to the viewing platform they passed a garden, a swimming pool, a beach house and an outdoor bowling alley.

Michael: A few details my ass!

Jack: A few. A lot. What's the difference?

Michael shook his head in amusement as he climbed the second tallest ladder in Achievement City. (The first being the one to Geoff's monolith). Gavin was right behind him, and just as he was about to reach the top, the creeper knocked him off.

Michael: GAVIN YOU FUCK!

The room irrupted into laughter as Michael's character fell to his death. It grew in volume when they realized that he had spawned in Last Man Standing.

Michael: I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, Gavin!

Ray: Vav, using his powers for evil.

Geoff was the first to recover, though little giggles still slipped out.

Geoff: Alright. While we wait for Michael to get back-

Michael: Son of a bitch.

Geoff: Let's show Gavin his surprise.

Gavin had been instructed to close his eyes once he reached the top. Ray, Jack and Ryan broke apart the wool barrier that kept the cake hidden from view.

Geoff: Ready? One... Two.. Three!

Gavin opened his eyes, biting his lip in anticipation. The second his brain registered what was on the screen, he burst out laughing.

Modeled out of brown, white and red wool was a huge minecraft style cake. Next to it was a giant sandstone penis with a pink wool tip.

Geoff motioned for Gavin to press the button to his left that had a red-stone circuit leading down to the birthday penis. As soon as he pressed it, snowballs shot out from the tip and landed on top of the cake.

Ray: Icky cake! A birthday rendition of icky cookie.

The room fell apart as Gavin repeatedly pressed the button, making obscene noises and grunts. Michael giggled quietly to himself, sneaking up behind Gavin's character in a crouch.

Michael: Hey Gavin?

Gavin: Yeah, Micool?

Michael: Happy birthday, boi.

Gavin: Aww thanks, Mico-AHHHH!

Michael punched Gavin and he jumped into the air — off of the platform and down to the ground below. Gavin started laughing along with everyone else, his eyes bright. Michael looked over at him, grinning his adorably dimpled grin. Gavin beamed at him, reaching up to grab his creeper necklace.

Today was gonna be great.

~•~

Lindsay turned on her trusty camera and aimed at the six men in the small room. They were all smiles, eager to finish this so they could go to Gavin's birthday dinner. Which, in reality, was just dinner at the Ramsey's with leftover cake. But no one was complaining. Lindsay hit record and the guys erupted into cheers.

Geoff: Hey everybody! So, this is a new show called Office Orgy.

Ray: Aww sweet! Dude I call bottom!

Geoff: (chuckling) But seriously. We are here to determine who wins the Tower of Pimps for an entire month!

Michael: But Geoff! We never saw a Let's Play for this challenge. What ever are you talking about?

Jack: Yes, Geoff. Please enlighten us.

Lindsay laughed quietly, trying to keep the camera steady.

Geoff: Last week the guys and I, minus Gavin, agreed to a little real life Let's Play.

Ray: An RL LP if you will.

Michael: Shut up, Ray.

Geoff: Anyway. Last week we decided that whoever gave Gavin the best present for his birthday–

Gavin: Which is today!

Geoff: –would win the tower for a month. We've all given him amazing gifts–

Ryan: Mine was the best in my opinion.

Michael: Well your opinion doesn't mean shit, Ryan.

Jack: If I must say, mine was exceptionally good.

Ray: Are you kidding? The podcast set still reeks like old lady perfume.

Geoff: You're all wrong! My gift was practical and clearly needed.

Jack: It was needed all right. Needed to be thrown away.

Ray: Fuckin got em!

Gavin cleared his throat loudly, holding the tower above his head. He waited until everyone was quiet before speaking.

Gavin: I think I can put an end to all this.

Geoff: Then by all means, birthday boy.

He swept his arm out into a wide arch, stepping back so that Gavin could walk freely to any desk. Gavin slowly circled the room, smiling to himself.

Gavin: This was a really big decision. But I think we can all agree that the ultimate winner is...

He stopped in front of a desk, placed the tower on an obsidian block, then crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk.

Gavin: Me.

All: What?!

Jack: That's total bullshit!

Ray: Nice going, Geoff! Should've known he would have picked himself.

Ryan: Now now, let's hear him out. Then we can kill him.

Michael put on a look of annoyance, but in reality he really wanted to hear Gavin out. He couldn't care less about the tower. If yesterday was any indication, he had already won.

Gavin: The rules said that whoever gave Gavin the best present would win the tower.

Ray: What gift did you give yourself?!

Gavin smiled cheerfully.

Gavin: I let myself enjoy my birthday for once.

Everyone groaned and scoffed and pushed Gavin around in the circle until Lindsay shut off the camera. Everyone except for Geoff and Michael, who were watching Gavin with fond smiles.

~•~

Michael stood awkwardly in the hallway by the front door, a piece of cake in his hands. Gavin and Geoff were sitting on the front porch, laughing about who knows what. Michael didn't know why he was acting like a shy schoolgirl. He should just go out there and-

Geoff turned his head, spotted him, and smirked.

Well shit.

Geoff said something to Gavin before standing up and dusting off his jeans. He entered the house and clapped the red headed man on his shoulder.

Geoff: He's all yours, pal.

Michael: Funny..

Gavin didn't look up when he sat down next to him, his prop sitting on his lap. It was peaceful; the stars were out and the neighborhood was hushed, crickets providing the perfect background noise.

Gavin: I wanted to pick you.

Michael blinked, his fork half way between his lips and the plate.

Michael: What?

Gavin: I wanted to give you the tower. But we didn't record yours, so I couldn't.

The Brit's face was tinted red, and he kept his eyes glued to his hands. Michael grinned, his heartbeat speeding up. He scooted closer to Gavin, setting the cake down on his other side. Gavin glanced over at him, a tentative smile on his face.

They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle embrace. Gavin tangled his fingers in Michael's curls, and Michael wrapped his arms around his waist. They pulled back slightly, their eyes holding an entire conversation in a span of seconds.

Michael: I don't need the tower to know I've already won.

And Gavin; sweet, clumsy, idiotic Gavin, laughed. Because despite everything they've been through, he honestly didn't need the tower either.

He already had the ultimate prize.


End file.
